


Крокодилы или аллигаторы (Crocodylidae / Alligatoridae)

by stary_melnik



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: "Аллигаторы" Мегамозга выглядят и ведут себя так, как крокодилы. Но Роксана и Мегамозг упорно продолжают называть их аллигаторами.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Kudos: 6





	Крокодилы или аллигаторы (Crocodylidae / Alligatoridae)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crocodylidae / Alligatoridae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266758) by [setepenre_set](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/pseuds/setepenre_set). 



Первый раз, когда Роксана назвала крокодилов Мегамозга аллигаторами, произошёл совершенно случайно.

Он впервые показал ей их, и единственное, на что она обратила внимание — это острые зубы и постоянно смыкающиеся и размыкающиеся челюсти, и боже, да там было дофига зубов, вообще-то!

Тем не менее она не собиралась показывать Мегамозгу, что на самом деле она была самую малость взволнована, и, кроме того, эти животные находились недостаточно близко, чтобы действительно добраться до неё. Поэтому она довольно быстро справилась с замешательством.

— Аллигаторы. Вау, — и это был самый скучный и невпечатлённый тон, который она могла воспроизвести.

Мегамозг не ответил сразу же — возникла маленькая пауза, после которой он разразился злобным смехом и закатил монолог о том, насколько смертельны для неё эти аллигаторы, как они голодны, в какой она находится большой опасности и бла, бла, бла.

И только спустя семь месяцев, когда он ещё несколько раз угрожал ей своими "аллигаторами", Роксана заметила, что на самом деле это были крокодилы.

Как-то поздним вечером она смотрела документальный фильм, в котором ведущий объяснял разницу между крокодилами и аллигаторами, основным отличием которых друг от друга является строение их челюстей и форма зубов, а также то, что именно крокодилы демонстрируют характерные выпады и активные щёлкающие движения челюстями, в то время как аллигаторы являются в основном неподвижными тихими хищниками, нападающими из засады, и, ого, после такого открытия Роксана почувствовала себя полной идиоткой.

Но... но ведь Мегамозг тоже называл их аллигаторами.

Неужели... он тоже не знал? Мегамозг на самом деле был гением, но зачастую какие-то простые, обыденные вещи ускользали от него, — например, он периодически неправильно произносил общеупотребляемые слова и путал идиомы. Иногда он делал это специально, но было много случаев, когда он действительно не знал, как правильно.

И, вполне возможно, это был как раз такой случай.

В следующий раз, когда Мегамозг, угрожая ей крокодилами, снова назвал их аллигаторами, Роксана на долю секунды задумалась о том, чтобы поправить его, но... наверное, это было бы лишним, — словно она хотела насмехнуться над его умственными способностями. Да, она постоянно указывала на ошибки в его изобретениях, в его планах, но поправлять его по такому дурацкому поводу казалось просто мелочным и жестоким.

Поэтому она так и не сделала этого.

К тому моменту, как Мегамозг в следующий раз "вытащил" их на свет, Роксана уже придумала изощрённую ложь о специально обученных и генетически измененных злым гением аллигаторах, созданных для того, чтобы демонстрировать агрессивное поведение хищника, — просто на тот случай, если кто-то спросил бы её. И однажды другой журналист задал ей этот вопрос на конференции, и Роксана проговорила заученную ложь со всей уверенностью — как говорил бы сам Мегамозг, пока тот журналист не кивнул так, словно её объяснение действительно имело смысл.

* * *

В первый раз, когда Роксана назвала крокодилов аллигаторами, Мегамозг собирался поправить её, объяснить разницу между рептилиями, и рассказать о том, как их можно отличить друг от друга, но...

Он не стал.

Да, он и мисс Ричи регулярно упражнялись в остроумии, но есть же в конце концов правила, стандарты, пределы.

Она никогда не указывала на его сложности с произношением некоторых простых слов или идиоматических выражений. Мегамозг понимал, что если бы она захотела, она легко могла бы сделать из него полного идиота, указав на то, какие трудности у него вызывают самые простые вещи, что он так и не прижился в мире, в котором рос с самого младенчества. Тем не менее она ни разу так и не сделала этого.

И это действительно было очень галантно с её стороны, даже немного по-рыцарски, что Мегамозг очень ценил.

И одна мысль о том, что он использует её маленькую ошибку с крокодилами, чтобы она почувствовала себя глупо, казалась просто дешёвой.

Злодей может быть жестоким, но он не должен быть подлым.

Поэтому он не исправил её.

Он не исправил её ни в тот раз, ни в следующий, ни во все другие разы, а вскоре всё зашло ещё дальше: Мегамозг стал называть их аллигаторами и перед другими людьми. Он был готов, стиснув зубы, врать, доказывать любому, кто бы спросил, что это аллигаторы, а не крокодилы. Он был готов поклясться в этом перед биологами, экспертами по дикой природе и самим богом, если понадобится.

А когда один из других злодеев города насмешливо указал на то, что его рептилии являются крокодилами, а не аллигаторами, основываясь на "некоторых легко наблюдаемых характеристиках", Мегамозг наградил его не предвещающей ничего хорошего улыбкой и предложил отправить его в клетку с ними, чтобы понаблюдать за их характеристиками более внимательно, в интересах научной точности, конечно же. Собеседник побледнел и тут же ретировался, извиняясь за свою грубую ошибку.

* * *

Прошло уже несколько лет с того дня, как между Роксаной и Мегамозгом возникло недопонимание под названием "крокодил или аллигатор", и ещё пара месяцев после того, как они начали встречаться, прежде чем они поняли, что оба знали, — "аллигаторы" Мегамозга на самом деле крокодилы, а они всё это время прикрывали друг друга совершенно без необходимости.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266758/ ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
